


Kelsey Robbins

by Southernheart1026



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Summary: When 15 year old Kelsey's mom got remarried, she had a hard time with it. Will she ever trust her stepfather?
Relationships: Wallace Boden/Donna Robbins-Boden
Kudos: 2





	Kelsey Robbins

After Donna had gotten married to Wallace, her daughter from her previous husband was anything but thrilled. Even after their 3 years of marriage, the 15-year-old was still cold and standoffish towards her mother's husband. Her mother and father had split custody and Kelsey hated it all. She felt as if she was some rag doll being thrown around from home to home. Her mom cared about her indefinitely, Wallace probably cared for her but she felt as if her father of all people did not. Her father constantly drank and went out with his girlfriend, a different one every week, and was never able to have a full conversation with his own flesh and blood. This led her to a ton of fear towards someone doing the same thing, which is why she was standoffish to Wallace.   
On the other hand, Wallace tried anything he could to gain the girl's trust. Things like picking her up from practice or taking her to get something to eat. The entire time they were together, without Donna, she stayed silent or short. 

"Mom!" Kelsey yelled as she walked in the house, going right up to her mom and stepfather's bedroom. "Mom I need to talk to you"  
"Hi mom, how was your day?" Donna started, finishing for herself "Oh, my day was great. Thanks for asking Kels. How was your day"  
"Yeah whatever" Kelsey replied, shutting the door behind her.  
"Oh this must be serious" Donna commented as she was looking at her laptop. She was planning lessons for the coming week and now her daughter was busting in so she shut the laptop and put it away. "Alright, what is it, Kelsey?"   
"Ohhhh full name huh?"  
"Yeah, what is it Kels, I have to finish the lesson plan for the week."  
"Did you call about the A-team picking on me again?" Kelsey asked, sitting on the bed.   
"Yes, I did. No one has gotten back to me yet but just stay away from them. I don't like those girls." Donna told her as she looked up at her.   
"You don't think I've tried that?"   
"Watch the attitude," Donna said sternly, noticing Kelsey get defensive.   
"I'm sorry but I just need to know. I can't stand them. Alexis is the worst" Kelsey replied as she fell back on the bed dramatically.   
"I know. She's been coming at you since kindergarten" The girl's mother said, watching her daughter on her bed.   
"I can't just keep avoiding her" Kelsey sighed before sitting up. "Let me know if you hear anything," She said before getting up and heading to the kitchen for a snack. She walked right out as Wallace walked in from some meeting that occurred while he was off shift.  
"Hey Kelsey" he smiled, hoping he'd get something other than a simple 'Hi'.  
"Hey Wallace," She said, grabbing a cereal bar and walking out of the kitchen. She wasn't ready to admit that he was taking the place of her father, but also her father didn't want her. She felt her biological father didn't care. So because of that, she didn't want to get to close to Wallace so he couldn't leave her in pieces.

"Hey babe, how was your meeting?" Donna asked as Wallace entered their bedroom.  
"It was fine" He smiled, giving her a quick kiss before changing into normal clothes instead of the white shirt, "How was your day?"  
"Fine, lots of lesson planning. Kelsey told me that group is bugging her again" She told him.  
"Again? Haven't they bothered her enough?"   
"Apparently not" Donna sighed, "I've called the school a million times trying to get this resolved but nothing ever happens. They just keep coming after her."  
"Donna they're 15, they'll be relentless. The parents probably won't do anything."  
"I know that but its worth a shot" Donna sighed, closing the laptop in front of her.  
"I know but you have to also have to let Kelsey handle this by herself" Wallace tried to reason.   
" She's tried standing up for herself and that's when she comes home with a black eye and the school does nothing," Donna said sadly as her husband sat next to her. "Yes, that's happened. She's come home from school multiple times with a black eye."  
"Well, then I guess we'll have to do something about it" Wallace stated, laying back in their bed as Donna laid with him.   
"I'm going to the school tomorrow morning" Donna stated, Kelsey overhearing it.

The next day Kelsey kept her head down. She didn't look at anyone, talk to anyone, not even a nod to anyone. She didn't know if her mother had talked to the school yet but was hoping that she didn't. She knew if her mother came into the school and started to make a fuss, then the school would be hell for her as if it wasn't already. The A-team would make sure of it. Luckily Kelsey made it through the day unscathed and headed home. As she got off the bus, she noticed a familiar car in her driveway, her fathers. She sighed as she walked up, knowing that if school wasn't awful, home would be.   
"You don't get to take her anymore James, she is scared to go to you." Kelsey heard her mom say, as she tiptoed up the steps and to her room. Kelsey hated to text her stepdad at work but she didn't want anything going wrong downstairs so she just sent him a simple text.

Kelsey: Wallace, my dad is here and downstairs with mom. lots of yelling. Can you come home?  
Wallace AKA Stepdad: How long has he been there?  
Kelsey: I don't know, I just got home. Please come home.  
Wallace AKA Stepdad: Okay just hang tight, I'll be there in a few

Kelsey nodded at her phone, tiptoeing down the steps, and videoing the argument so she would have something to show the police if things got nasty. Her father had been mistreating them for years and she wasn't going to take it anymore.  
"James, she is NOT going with you, and you might want to get out of my house before I call the police," Donna told Kelsey's father, thankfully Wallace pulling up when he did. It was over now.


End file.
